Look At What The Dead Dragged In
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: When young Catalina is burned at the stake she wakes up in Hueco Mundo surrounded by people she doesn't know but takes a certain liking to Gin. As she claims her spot in Hueco Mundo and the Arrancar, can she win Gin's and maybe a few other Espada's affections as well? Or will she unexpectedly fall for the enemy, a Shinigami? GinxOC UlquiorraxOC GrimmjowxOC PLEASE READ! Thank you!
1. Look At What The Dead Dragged In

I sat waiting in the carriage as I pulled up to my death. It was dark inside. I'd never rode in something so pristine and elegant. I had always been a street rat known as a witch. But not past today. They were burning me on the stake for being a witch even though I wasn't. I didn't really know how I felt about it. I guess I didn't really feel at all. Nothing good anyways. I'd always laughed at the thought of the Guards catching me and burning me but now I want doing anything at all. Nothing but contemplating. Contemplating things like life, death, the world in general. Even things like the Arts. What was coming next especially. I smiled at the thought of getting to see my parents again though. My mother had dies of illness from the streets when I was only five and then my father died from the same sickness when I was ten. From then on I was left alone to fend for myself. To get my own food from the garbage left out by the bakers and cooks. Sometimes I would find one person who was kind enough to let me have some of their food from their clean shiny plates that they could see their faces on. Those were the people I'd spare. The rest of this horrid town I would come back and haunt. I would burn it all to the ground somehow. I didn't care how or when as long as it got done. I felt the carriage go 'bump' as the driver climbed down from his post. I felt my door open and he just gave me a nod. I closed my eyes and took a breath as I stepped out of the carriage. Since this was the last 'pretty' thing I would be seeing it made me a little happy. I'd always wanted to ride in a carriage with big, dark, beautiful horses and dark red velvet insides. I stepped down from the step and dropped to the ground. The driver handed me over to a tall man with a mask over his face. An executioner. Why though? Shouldn't they have brought someone more…noble? He took me by my arm since my hands were tied behind my back. He led me up a big hill and I looked back at the carriage one last time and tried to savor the memory like I had the taste of my first sweets. I took in a deep breathe as my eyes set on the huge roaring crowd of townsfolk. All of them holding either pitchforks or torches. The women holding their babies, toddlers, and some children in their arms. I smiled at them. I wish I could be held like that even though I was already 15. I kept walking as the crowd parted for me, shouting profanities at me as I walked by. Some threw things at me, staining the nicest dress I'd ever had. A dear friend had given it to me. A light, satin and silk, lacey, black dress with red ruffles. I walked up onto the podium and stood with my back to the stake. I felt the Executioners hands wrap a long rope around my body tying me to the stake. A nobleman appeared in front of me on the podium. He was short and stubby. He cleared his throat. "Lady Catalina Elaina Fae Elizabeth. You are herby sentenced to death on the stake for the following: Witch Craft, murder, lying to the King and Queen, and disobedience. Do you have anything to say before the perish to where you belong?" He said. I smiled.  
"Yes, in fact, I do." I took in a deep breath. "I will come back. You don't know when and neither do I, but I promise you all, I will be back. And I will burn this town as you are burning me. Only those who have shown even the smallest acts of kindness to me shall suffice." I told them. Then I nodded my head. "Thank you. That is all." The nobleman took a torch and light it. I braced myself for the burn and soon started to feel it creep up on my foot. It hurt but I refused to cry. I felt the tears in my eyes really wanting to come out when the fire had engulfed my legs. I let out a breathe as I heard the cheers (and jeers) from below me. I tried keeping the tears in but it didn't work. They slipped from my eyes and I screamed. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. I screamed until I thought my lungs were going to explode. The fire crawled up my stomach and I felt a liquid hit my face but it didn't stop the burning. It intensified it. I screamed even louder and then everything went black.

I was walking in a black void. There were people made of nothing but darkness shuffling around me. I turned my head back and forth quickly. _"Where am I?"_ I wanted to say but nothing would come out. No one even looked at me. Was this Hell? If so, it wasn't as bad as the rumors in my town had said it was. I decided to start following what the black figures were doing and shuffle around. Might as well get used to the routine. I studies the figures some more and noticed they all had a hole somewhere on their body that went straight through them. I looked down at my body and seen I was white. I felt all around my body but felt no hole. That's when I moved and felt like a piece of my inside was missing. I tried to claw at it and I tried to scream but neither worked. I was beginning to feel the effects of Hell. I looked down at my feet and seen a ton of sand. Tan colored sand, the moon and a tree. There was nothing else in the wide expanse except for the Black Figures. I walked in the opposite direction toward the tree. I touched it and drew back. It felt like it had an electric charge to it. I decided to touch it again and I didn't feel the shock as much this time. I pushed my hand into the tree. Literally, into the tree. My hand vanished and my arm began to go farther into it along with my hand. Eventually, I was stepping into the tree until there was nothing left but total darkness.

The first thing I felt when I woke up was cold water. I shot up and gasped. I hugged my arms to my chest and drew my knees to together. I coughed up some of the liquid and spit some more out. I gagged and coughed for a minute as I crawled onto the floor I hadn't yet seen. I crawled on my hands and knees until I bumped something. Or someone. I opened my eyes and seen a tall man with a huge smirk and squinty sky blue eyes looking down at me. He seemed to be wearing a long white robe with a 'V' neckline to it. He had silver hair and looked sort of like a fox. A handsome fox nonetheless. I put my hands on his robe and tried to climb up but I felt to weak to do so. "Oh, look at her. Trying to climb up me already. Don't the ladies just love me?" He said, sarcastically. I took my hands off of his robe and got back down on my hands and knees.  
"She seems weak. Like really weak. But I must admit she is a beauty." I felt someone jerk my chin very hard toward them. I was looking into the light blue eyes of a blue haired man. I felt my own eyes get wide upon seeing the bones of a jaw on the outside of his face though. I pulled away from him and fell back on the Fox Man. I crawled behind him and clung to the back of his robe for what seemed like dear life. But I was dead. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look into the brown eyes of another tall man with brown hair. He was also quite handsome. What was with all the handsome men here? The Fox Man, the blue haired boy and now this man. He squatted down to my level on the ground and put both his hands on my shoulders.  
"Hello." He said. "I'm Sosuke Aizen." I nodded. What a strange name. "Do you know where you are?" He asked. I shook my head. "Alright. I'll have someone show you around and tell you about this place. But welcome to your new home. Hueco Mundo. Make yourself comfortable for now because you have a hard road ahead of you my dear." He said but smiled kindly. I nodded and looked at the Fox Man. He nodded and me and handed me some clothes. I looked down at my body noticing for the first time that I was naked. I felt myself blush and grabbed the clothes.

"You can stand behind me and change if you like." Fox Man said. I nodded and stood up behind him.  
"Aww! Really Gin? You couldn't let her change in front of us too?" I heard someone say.  
"That'd be so rude though." Fox Man-Gin-said. Yeah, like waking up surrounded by strangers isn't rude enough.


	2. The New Girl

As soon as I was dressed Aizen told me to pick someone to give me a tour of Hueco Mundo. My first choice would have been Gin but Aizen had told me that he'd had some work for Gin to do when I'd pointed to him. "Personally, I don't think she deserves anyone to show her around Hueco Mundo. She'll get used to the place." I looked at a girl with long black hair in two pig tails and a short dress. It made me look down at my own dress. It was fairly short and low cut. It came up a little above my thigh and then thinned into a corset at the top. A quiet girl with tan skin and blonde hair had laces it up in the back for me and like the rest of the outfits in Hueco Mundo, it was white with black lining. It was cute though, I had to admit. I had brushed out my waistlength black hair and put it over my shoulder. It had been the first time in a very long time that I'd seen myself in a mirror. My eyes were still as bright green as I remembered them. My nails were long and sharp and I felt a little empty inside. No doubt from the hole I'd found out was in my appendix. My Hollow Hole, as they'd called it. I turned my attention bag to the black haired girl who'd made the rude comment. No one had heard me talk yet but I didn't like this girl and I definitely felt I had a few words to say to her but I held it back. "I mean it's not like she's going to actually survive with life with the Arrancar and definitely not the Espada." She said and turned her nose up to me.

"And who are you to tell me if I'm going to survive or not?" I said to her.

"Ooo! New girl's finally talkin." Said Gin in amazement. I could tell the air had gained a sort of electric charge to it though. This girl must not usually get talked back to. She didn't look like too much to handle she didn't even have one eye.  
"You're right Gin and I wish she would stop."  
"And I wish you would learn your place. From where I stand you only have one eye, you incompetent fool." I replied. She got angry. She started walking toward me.  
"Who do you think you are, huh?! You're just the new girl here no one here cares about you!" She yelled and grabbed my dress and pulled me up to her face.

"You don't know me! No one has ever really cared about me so. I. Don't. Care. I've been alone for years and years and it's not that big of a deal to me if anyone here does like me or even if they come to hate me. Now, get your dirty hands off me." With that she grunted and slapped me. Actually slapped me right across the face. I looked back at her. I grabbed her hands and flipped her behind my shoulder. I quickly grabbed Gin's sword from its sheath and put the tip of the sword to her neck. She just stared at me with fear in her eyes. I heard a ton of gasps come from around the room. "Okay now let's try this again. Next time I tell you to do something, you do it. Understand?" I said. She nodded slowly, her eyes wide. I backed off her and handed Gin his sword back. I was about to walk off but I heard Aizen tell me to wait.

"What?" I snapped at him.  
"I want to show everyone something before you walk out." He said. He grabbed the hem of my dress and lifted it up to my hip. Resting right on my hip was a number in what looked like black ink. Aizen pointed to the number. "Before any of you want to challenge her to a fight, consider what number she is. Yammy, especially you. You tend to act recklessly but remember that she is above you now and there has to be a reason why. I want you all to know one thing also. I did not choose her number meaning she is something maybe beyond even the Espada. Be looking forward to more like her. Then we'll separate you all. But for now keep this number in mind before you challenge her, all of you." He said. The number was Zero.


	3. Zanpakuto

Aizen let my dress down and I just looked at him and the strange looking people standing in front of me. "What's being Number Zero mean?" I asked.

"Well, my dear. That means you're the strongest of all of the people in front of you besides Gin and I that is." Aizen replied.

"Oh. Is that a good thing?"  
"For you, yes. For them, no. Unless they want to be on your good side. But I have a feeling some of them will want nothing more than to crush you and take your place." I felt him smile next to my ear. "Which means, you will have to continuously fight for your spot as Number Zero Espada." That made me cringe. I'd been fighting my whole life. I didn't want to do the same through my second life to. "And the funny thing is, these people are supposed to be your comrades. But good luck to you Miss…" He trailed off and I realized he didn't know my name.

"Catalina. Catalina Elaina Fae Elizabeth." I told him.  
"Why don't we just call ya Cat?" Gin said. I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me very much." I said.

"Oh and don't forget to have someone show you around." Gin yelled back as he and Aizen made their way out of the room. I sighed.  
"Alright, look, I know half or maybe more of you guys despise me and I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. I can't just bump my own number down and I'm not letting one of you nearly kill me to claim it for yourselves. But again I'm sorry. I had no idea I was going to end up here and I'm pretty sure you all didn't either but please just look back on how you felt when you first landed here and I'm pretty sure that's how I feel now." I told them. They just stared at me. I sighed again and shook my head.  
"How did you die?" One of them piped up. I looked up and seen a slender male with black hair and green eyes looking at me. Part of the top of his head was covered by his Hollow Mask and he had what looked like green tears coming from his eyes but I could tell they were just lines. He really didn't look too bad. Actually, he didn't look bad at all. He was quite handsome but he looked mean.

"I was burned at the stake for witchery." I told him quietly.

"I see. And were you a Witch?" He questioned me again.

"No. I was not, but I was not liked by the towns people either." I told him. "Anyways," I said switching the topic. "Can one of you show me around this place? Los Noches or Hueco Mundo, I've already forgotten which one it is."  
"I will." Said the blue haired boy from earlier.  
"Fine. Can we go?" I said. He laughed a little. He seemed very cocky.  
"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist." He said. "And by the way I'm Grimmjow."

"Thanks for telling me, but I probably won't bother to remember it." I shot back at him.

"Oooooo. We got a Lady Grimmjow now!" I looked back and seen a pink haired man with glasses laughing at his own comment. Grimmjow looked upset.

"Alright Szayelaporro, say something again and I swear I'm gonna kill you." He didn't say anything after that so Grimmjow rushed ahead of me.

"Hey Cat! Wait!" I heard someone say. I looked back and seen a tall man with wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes coming toward me. "Here, Aizen told me to give you this." He got down on one knee and held out something long and in a sheathe. "When you appeared here this was with you. It's your Zanpakuto. I'm pretty sure you kind of already know what it's for and how to use it. But only you know what it's abilities are for now. If you can't access them you may want to go to Lord Aizen for help." Said the man.  
"Your name?" I asked.

"Coyote Stark." He said standing up. I took the extremely long, thin sword.

"Thank you Stark." I said and walked back to Grimmjow. "Nevermind showing me around. I have something I need to take care of."

I knocked on the huge doors that went into Aizen's chamber. "Come in." I heard him say.

"I know that was your subtle way of calling for me." I said. "The sword though, is it truly mine?" He smiled.

"Yes. It came with you." He said. "And good job on figuring out the signal so quickly. I'm extremely impressed with you already Catalina."

"So what did you need?" I asked.  
"We need to discuss you, my dear." He beckoned me closer to his extremely high throne. I saw Gin and another male standing to his side. "I want you to know you have the greatest powers of a female I've ever seen. You're the first female to be the Number Zero Espada which I know is empowerment to our Number Three Espada, Tier Harriblel. Which is why I want to ask you something." He said.

"And that would be?"  
"Do you want to become my new third-in-command?"


	4. Get Ready

It'd been about a month since I'd said yes to being Aizen's third-in-command. Not everyone in Los Noches was too happy about that though. Especially not Aizen's previous third-in-command, Kaname Tousen. The first time he'd heard the news he tried to kill me. I had no idea what to do so Gin protected me. I'd also found out that Gin was Aizen's second-in-command. We'd all been spending a lot of time together recently. Aizen took care of training me while Gin took care of helping me around Los Noches and familiarizing me with Hueco Mundo and catching me up on the world now. There were things like computers and telephones and they didn't burn people just for practicing witch craft. Well they didn't have to but sometimes the citizen would. It seemed that in a way, man-kind had gotten crueler than the former government, but then again, times had changed drastically. I guess in a way I wasn't really surprised. People had always been cruel. There were also very confusing things like 'slang words' and a ton of stuff I knew I was never going to learn or it was going to take me a long time to learn, but Gin was definitely helping me through all that stuff. During the month that I'd been here, Gin and I had gotten pretty close. On the other hand though Aizen and I had also gotten very close. He'd tried to make and advance at me only once but I kindly rejected him and he kindly apologized. After that though nothing had been weird between us, in a way it'd actually brought us closer. There were a few things though that he'd told me that worried me. One was that I wasn't like the other Espada. Two was that he'd told me about our enemies and how strong they were and how he was expecting and attack from them soon so I had to get prepared. Three was that I had some of their abilities. Yeah, we'd found that I didn't have a Release like the Espada but instead I had a Shikai and Bankai like the Soul Reapers did. Aizen told me that he was an ex-Soul Reaper and so was Gin and Tousen. He also told me that some Soul Reapers had Hollow Masks like they Arrancar though and they were called Visors. Aizen told me there was a whole group of Visors and they were pretty dangerous. Aizen spent most of his time with me getting me accustomed to the Soul Reapers Captains and their squad and abilities. During my time with Aizen, I'd also learned my Shikai and I was on my way to learning my Bankai. Aizen told me there was one person who may truly rival my abilities though. And that was Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, child Prodigy. Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru. A dragon, just like mine. Bur his was an Ice Dragon, mine, I was pretty sure, was superior because I could change its element to what I pleased. Aizen told me he'd be sending me to a small town in the Human World called Karakura Town and I'd draw some of the Soul Reapers there and they may take the battle to the Soul Society. That's what he hoped anyway and that was also why we were doing such hardcore training. My sword for my Shikai turned into an extremely long, heavy, metal chain that when called upon connected to a large choker on my dragon, Kokoro. Aizen told me that meant heart. "Why is my supposedly ruthless dragon's name 'heart'?" I asked.  
"Because, Kokoro is known for her strange eating habit of hearts," Aizen replied. "And it's said that she can get into the heart of another Dragon if her owner wishes or she can access the heart of another person."  
"Oh." I said.  
"Do you know how lucky you are to have gotten this Zanpakuto, Catalina?" He said.  
"No, not really."  
"There was only about a 20 percent chance anyone would ever be compatible with Kokoro due to her overwhelming power. She had to have someone that could overpower and control her but also be wild and crazy when needed." He said.  
"But I'm not wild nor am I crazy."  
"You must be or else you wouldn't have the Zanpakuto you do." He said. "And I can't wait to see that side of you."

"Make them bow down, Kokoro!" I said, summoning my Zanpakuto in Shikai form. I was facing Aizen and we were having our daily practice duel. I'd almost beaten him a few times within the month and he said at this rate it would only be a few days before I completely mastered my Bankai. Kokoro appeared in her usual black form. Black with what looked like smoke emanating off her scales and her white snake like eyes. He huge smoke colored wings emerged from her back as she roared and her chain appeared in my hand and connected to her white collar. She was about as tall as the inside of the building Aizen and I were in but I knew that I was just constricting her power in here. I knew she could grow taller and something inside me couldn't wait until I could let her grown into full height. I flung the chain beside me and felt for my other weapon that usually appeared in my sheath when I put my Zanpakuto into Shikai form. I made sure my other long thin sword, a katana, was there and sure enough it was.  
"Remember everything I've taught you Cat. I want you to be closer to winning this time." Aizen said and smirked then he disappeared. Sonido. I felt just a little snag of air behind me and flung the chain back.  
"Kokoro! Wind, now!" I yelled and a burst of wind came out of nowhere and blew Aizen back several feet away from me. I wasted no time and pulled Kokoro's chain toward him and she soared his way. He looked a little stunned. I'd never been this head on before. Kokoro's colored changed to a light blue color signaling her wind change. She was almost near Aizen when he Sonidoed back behind me. This time I pulled out my Katana and swung near where his head would be but he hit me hard in the stomach. I Sonidoed away from him. "Kokoro! Transfer your powers to me." I said. I could do that too. I could use her powers for my own and she still have some. "Be thinking for yourself too! If he comes near you, strike without hesitation!" I yelled and let go of her chain. That's when out of the corner of my eye I saw someone run near me. I flung my Katana to their neck and pushed it lightly against the soft skin. I felt them gulp and looked up. It was Grimmjow.  
"Hey can you please put that down?" He asked, irritated. I pushed it more into his neck seeing a very thin line of blood trickle from the spot.

'That's no way to talk to your higher up, now is it?" I said and smirked.

"Look this is important!" He said and I put my sword down.  
"Kokoro! Draw back!" I said. My Katana and Kokoro left my hand and returned to my regular Zanpakuto. Aizen walked up beside me.

"What is it? I was training her." He said to Grimmjow.

"Intruders. Apparently the came for the girl." He said.

"Wait, the prisoner? Orihime?" I asked.

"Yeah, her." Grimmjow said. I saw Aizen's face darken.  
"Cat, it's time for all the training you've done to come in handy," He said. "Grimmjow tell everyone, all the Arrancar and Espada, to be ready."


	5. Get This Show On A Road

We'd captured Orihime about two weeks ago. I personally like the girl. I'd had to guard her cell and keep her company a few times and she was really nice. One time I'd gotten a cut in her cell and she'd healed it for me. She had a unique power and I could see why Aizen would want to have her in his army, but I don't think it's fair that he didn't give her a choice. I was kind of glad that Aizen had sent me to guard her now though. I had to wait until Grimmjow or Ulquiorra came and got her. I stepped into her cell and saw her sitting on her small bed looking depressed. I closed the door and sat down on her bed with her. "Hey, your friends are here to come get you." I said quietly.  
"I know." She said and smiled. "I've been waiting for them."  
"I'm kind of sad you'll be leaving." I told her.

"I thought that all of you thought no one could win against you." She said and laughed. I laughed with her.

"I just got here a month ago. There expectations haven't really been set in stone in my head yet. They probably never will be either Orihime. I think your friends will succeed in getting you, but if any of them choose to pick a fight with me, I'll have no choice but to defend myself." I told her.  
"I know," She said, "Just please, whatever you do, don't kill them. I know you can but please, don't." She begged. I smiled at her.  
"I won't kill them. Not your friends anyway."  
"Wait-"  
"Look, I'm sorry Hime, but I can't just sit in here. I have to know what going on. I'll come back later." I said and left the room.

"Aizen!" I said, bursting into his palace.  
"I thought I told you to stay with the girl." He said.

"I know, but I can't just sit there and not know what's happening to my fellow Espada. I have to go fight alongside them." I told him.  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, they're all having trouble at the moment." He said. "Go see Szayel in his lab or whatever he calls it. He can show you what's going on." Aizen said with a wave of his hand. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Lord Aizen!" I said running out of the room.  
"Hey!" I heard a voice call. I looked back and seen Gin. "Be careful out there." He said. I just smiled and nodded.

"I will."

I burst into Szayel's room. "Tell me what's happening, now!" I said. He showed me his monitor and I seen out in Hueco Mundo a big guy with tan skin and brown hair on the ground near Nnoitra. The monitor then witched screens to where a small girl with black hair lay near another Arrancar or Espada who I can't remember very well. Then there was the corridor to Szayel's chamber.  
"Excuse me, Miss. I have some business to handle." He said and left the room. I looked at the monitor with a bright orange haired boy and hard, set, determined brown eyes in a black robe like the girl was in. He was standing in front of Ulquiorra.  
"Oh that doesn't look good." I said to myself. That's when I seen my own problem. A woman with orange hair and a black robe and a Zanpakuto. "Well, looks like my first match is getting ready to begin."

"Lord Aizen!" I said, once again bursting into his palace. "I have spotted Captain Hitsugaya's Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. She has come one her own, but she has seemingly taken a detour with no guards. What would you like me to do?" I asked. Aizen smirked. But I saw Gin frown just a little.

"Send Captain Hitsugaya a message from all three of us personally."

"Of course."

I started walking when Rangiku was in sight. I stopped about a meter or two away from her. She stopped also. "Hello." I said.  
"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Catalina. I'm new here so don't get your hopes up too much for a good battle." I said. She seemed to relax a bit. "What about you?"  
"Rangiku." She said.  
"Soul Reaper. Lieutenant of Toshiro Hitsugaya." I said and smirked.

"How did you know that?"  
"I do my studying." I said. "Now what do you say we get this show on a road?"


	6. Scared

Rangiku came at me head on with her Zanpakuto. I pulled mine out quickly knowing I could defeat her within seconds. I spun the other way and grabbed her hand just as it shot out. I jerked her toward me, wrapped my hand around her throat and slammed her down on the hard concrete. She coughed up a little blood. "Wow, I thought a Lieutenant would be stronger then this." I said. "But you have to be smart to have gotten in here and bypassed all the Arrancar waiting for you all. Or do your friends even know you're here?" She didn't answer me and I smiled. "Thought so. That's why I'm sending you as a message to the Soul Society. We're coming. You won't know when or where, but we're coming and we will kill you all if you choose not to comply." I said quickly running my Zanpakuto through her stomach. She screamed and I got off of her. I turned me back and started walking away. "Good bye Miss. Matsumoto. I hope to see you again sometime soon." I said and walked out the corridor.

I knocked on Aizen's palace. He immediately started clapping.

"Nice performance. I can't believe you took her down so easily. She didn't even land a finger on you." He said.

"Thank you Lord Aizen, but she was weak and couldn't call for help because she snuck in." I told him. "Oh, and you may want to but some Arrancar in that corridor. It's our only blind spot." I said.

"I will alert them. But that message you sent, it gives me goosebumps. You were so serious. Can you back it up though?"  
"Look, you all can back it up yourselves because I refuse to kill innocent people." I said. "Now if one of them tries to battle me that's a different story, but otherwise the killing women and children is all of you guys." I said. Aizen threw me something and I caught it. An apple. Red and shiny.

"Thank you." And that was all Aizen said.

Later in the day, I could still hear the intruders and the Espada battling. From what I'd been told, the previous Number Three Espada was back and in her adult form and fighting with the intruders. Unfortunately for her, Nnoitra had been there and won the battle over her. She was very pretty but still she shouldn't have been fighting against us. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called. I was expecting someone like Grimmjow but then I remembered that he was still out there battling the orange haired kid, Ichigo. He was only a Substitute Soul Reaper but he was extremely strong. And he was a Visor, the first I'd ever seen. He'd showed his Hollow Mask and it was much more than mine. My Mask was only what looked like a small dot right below my left eye and then what looked like a small hair clip on the left side of my head. Aizen had told me that if my little bits of Mask were to break I would get even stronger but only do it incase of an emergency and never in Los Noches or Hueco Mundo. He told me breaking my Mask is what would cause _my_ release. We of course hadn't tried it yet but a little part of me was kind of excited but then again, that little part scared me.


End file.
